


Not This Time

by LanaBenikoisBestGirl



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: Rebels
Genre: Ahsoka Tano Needs a Hug, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anakin Skywalker Needs a Hug, Canon Era, Canonical Character Death, Character Death, Episode: s02e21-22 Twilight of the Apprentice, Episode: s02e22 Twilight of the Apprentice Part 2, Everyone Needs A Hug, Feels, Lightsaber Battles, Lightsabers, Sad, Sad Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-26
Updated: 2020-06-26
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:07:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24927445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LanaBenikoisBestGirl/pseuds/LanaBenikoisBestGirl
Summary: Ahsoka never wanted to face him, but she knew there was no other way...
Relationships: Ahsoka Tano & Darth Vader, Anakin Skywalker & Ahsoka Tano, Padmé Amidala & Obi-Wan Kenobi & Anakin Skywalker & Ahsoka Tano, Padmé Amidala/Anakin Skywalker
Comments: 7
Kudos: 40





	Not This Time

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ElizabethOlsenIsMySpiritAnimal](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElizabethOlsenIsMySpiritAnimal/gifts), [JimmyPenguin421](https://archiveofourown.org/users/JimmyPenguin421/gifts).



"I won't leave you! Not this time."

Vader's exposed eye lowered slowly, his respirator wheezing due to the air being exposed to his burned lungs. The blue eye raised slowly and his brow furrowed in contempt as Anakin was pushed to the back of his mind, the yellow hue of his eye melting in the fires of his rage, turning a glowing yellow color. "Then you will die..." Vader growled out, activating his Lightsaber.

Ahsoka sighed lightly and bowed her head, extending a hand behind her to push Ezra away as the temple sealed her in with Vader. She looked up slowly and allowed her Lightsabers to fall from her hands, watching as Vader moved closer and closer. She couldn't fight him, nor could she save him.

It was funny, when she was younger she feared death. She thought it was an endless silence, but now... She almost greeted it like an old friend, knowing that there may be hope. Ahsoka stared straight at him, standing as still as possible when he finally reached her.

Then she did something she never thought she'd do to the monster that stood before her, she _hugged_ him. Fully embraced him, she felt Vader stiffen slightly in her arms but she never let go. Not when she heard herself crying, not when she heard his respirator stutter as the man in her arms drew in a shaky breath, and not when she felt the blood red blade enter her abdomen. The only noise she made was a shuddering breath, she felt like she was drifting, her form crumbling and falling into strong metal arms.

Her eyes never closed, instead they stared straight at him. All Vader saw was peace and forgiveness in the blue eyes that he had cherished, the young girl that he saw as his. She now lay in his cold metallic arms, the heat from her body sinking into the coldness. When the life left her body he still saw the peace, the acceptance of death.

_You're reckless little one, you never would have made it as Obi-Wan's Padawan._

He remembered the disappointment on her face, the look of shame but that look was replaced with a bright cheerful smile when he denied her suspicion and feeling of failure. He took her under his wing, disliked her attitude at first but grew to love it. Grew to love her...

_I'm sorry master... But I'm not coming back._

He remembered the sadness that he felt as their bond screamed in protest, he watched as she left. As she left him with a soft confirmation that she knew what he had always kept hidden, she left knowing that she was abandoning the man that became her confidant, the brother she had made in him.

_I HATE YOU!_

He remembered the cold rage that he felt when he looked at Kenobi on Mustafar, the lava burning around the two and consuming him. Obi-Wan had loved him, if he had loved him... He wouldn't have abandoned him too.

_Anakin! Good luck..._

She had told him good luck, for once since she left he felt happiness, he felt like she still held the love that the two shared. The love that only siblings that bickered excessively had, she had been everything he wanted in a sibling. But they had left each other with unspoken words, he had left her with disappointment. And she had given him a semblance of hope.

_Ani... I'm pregnant._

He had felt pure unbridled joy when Padmé told him, he had smiled, laughed in disbelief, cried tears of joy. He had wanted to contact her, tell her the news. Confess to everything, had wanted to see his family grow. He wanted to see her come back to him, to the Order that betrayed and left her feeling hollow. But she never did come back, the dreams of Padmé destroyed all of those fantasies.

_I won't leave you! Not this time._

She stayed, came back to him, held him as he extinguished her life. She had loved him, even now... Even after what he had become, she had stayed with the monster that she knew was going to kill her. But she didn't care, she still held him closely and dearly as though she knew that if she let go... The man he was would leave forever, and the monster would remain...


End file.
